


Dinner Party for Two

by thatphannie_person233



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatphannie_person233/pseuds/thatphannie_person233
Summary: Phil likes to stay closed up in his apartment, but Martyn plans a dinner and invites Phil, changing everything.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this first chapter is a bit short but hope you enjoy! :) (also this chapter is shit but give it a chance i swear it'll get better lol)

He was fed up. Leaning his head onto the back of his chair, Phil stared at his ceiling and sighed for what had to be the billionth time that day. Every day felt the same: he’d wake up, try to eat something, stare at an empty google doc for a few hours and then stay up to an ungodly hour on his phone. 

He knew he had to do something about it but at that point, it was a habit and Phil was bad at breaking habits. His eyes wandered from the ceiling around his living room and landed on his old piano. He hadn't looked at it since his grandmother had passed and he'd inherited it, but it was a nice addition to his living room anyway.

It was pretty useless as he didn't know how to play, but he had always longed to be that person who could sit down at a piano and play gracefully and carelessly. He'd occasionally sit down at the wooden bench and brush his fingers over the keys, pretending to know what to do, and he knew he should put some effort into learning, but he didn't have any idea where to start.

On his desk, his phone pinged, shaking him from his thoughts.

12:22: are we meeting today - B

Phil reached over and picked up his phone.

12:23: Sure. I'm not doing anything :) - P

Bryony had been urging him to get out of the house and do something, but he didn't have the motivation to actually be social. His brother Martyn had a fancy work dinner planned for that weekend, and Phil knew Martyn wouldn't let him forget it if he didn't show up. He'd probably pull out one of his old suits, show up for an hour or two, then leave.

12:25: starbucks? - B

12:25: I'll be there in 10 - P

12:26: (: k - B

-

The Starbucks down the road from Phil's street was small, hidden away and just what Phil needed when he wanted to get away. After nodding politely to the barista, he sat down at his usual table in the corner and pulled out his phone to distract himself while he waited for Bryony. 

A few minutes passed when the bell on the door rung and Bryony came walking in out of breath. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, but listen, I just heard about Martyn's dinner," she said while pulling out a chair and sitting down, a whirlwind of limbs and brightly coloured hair. 

"What about it?"

"Well I know you're already planning a hundred different ways to get out of it, but I think you should go and-"

Phil cut her off, "Bry I'm going,"

"Oh!" She smiled and patted Phil's arm, "That's good!"

They talked for a little while about Bryony's work and Phil's writing (or lack of) until Bryony had to go, leaving Phil on his own to think. This dinner was slightly silly. Martyn just wanted a reason to feel a little fancy every once in a while, and Phil understood, but he also knew he was invited just to get out of the house for a night. 

As he walked back to his apartment, he knew he'd have a good time and he hadn't seen his brother in a while anyway. It'd be fun.


	2. chapter 2

Just a touch tight, Phil's suit was slightly crumpled from being shoved in the back of the closet for the past year. Phil pulled gently at the sleeves and fixed his posture, looking at himself in the mirror. It was a good look on him, and if he wasn't a stay-at-home writer who preferred emoji pyjamas over suits, he'd wear it more.

The dinner was scheduled for 7:00, but knowing Martyn's friends it would start at 8:00, so Phil wasn't in a rush. He slid his phone out of his trouser pocket and texted Bryony a selfie where he did an awkward thumbs up.

18:13: [image attached] - P

18:15: u look great <3 - B

Phil smiled and put his phone away, fixing his hair with his other hand. It would be fine, it was just Martyn's friends. He knew them all and even if he didn't love some of them, company was company. He called an Uber and sat in the back awkwardly, too anxious to make conversation with the driver. 

It was just Martyn's friends.  
-

Martyn and the others were sat around a table, tucked away in the corner. 

Martyn noticed him and waved him over, "Phil! Over here!" The group wasn't too big and Phil grinned at everyone until he noticed the empty chair across from his; he was sure everyone was there. He raised an eyebrow at his brother and opened his mouth but his question was answered for him when a voice from behind him cut him off. 

"Martyn! Hi guys," Phil turned around and was met with a tall, brown-haired guy with very pretty eyes and a somewhat stiff smile. This wasn't just Martyn's friends. The guy sat down in one of the two empty chairs and started talking with the blonde girl next to him. Phil followed and gave Martyn a look.

"Oh, I forgot! Phil this is Dan, he's new. " 

Dan smiled at Phil slightly awkwardly before reaching out his hand to shake. "So you're the infamous Phil I'm guessing?"

"It depends. What has my brother said about me?"

Dan laughed and properly smiled, "Only good things I promise,"

Phil smiled back and Dan turned to the girl again, who didn't look too happy that he stopped talking mid-conversation. Phil wasn't sure what to say then, he was awkward, the table was too short for his longs legs and there's a hot guy next to him he's never met. Pushing his chair out, Phil muttered something about the bathroom and walked away to text Bryony. 

19:20: Cute new guy at the dinner alert - P

19:23: ooo what does he look like - B

19:24: Taller than me, brown eyes, curly hair - P

19:24: he's taller than u??? is he a giant - B

19:25: Shut uppp - P

19:25: But he's like pretty pretty - p

19:26: ur gay mate - B

19:27: Oh my god really :0 - P

19:27: Gotta go I've been in here too long - P

19:28: go get urself a man ;) - B

"Phil hurry up we're ordering!"

Phil quickly sat down and skimmed his eyes over the menu seeing what they had. Everything was fancy and overpriced and he wished he could just go home and order Dominos. The group ordered, and the waiter left them to have a proper conversation.

"So Phil tell me about yourself." Dan was looking at him across the table, chin resting on his hand.

"I thought I was famous?"

"No, I said you were infamous,"

Phil felt his lips split into a smile and he mirrored Dan, resting his chin in his hand. "Well, I did English Language in uni, I love dogs and I'm technically a writer."

"Technically?"

"Haven't been doing much of it recently. Anyway, what about you?"

"I'm not that interesting. Also, I'm getting the first day of school introduction flashbacks." He mocked shivering and Phil laughed. "But you said you like dogs? What's your favourite?"

"Oh definitely Corgis, they're literally loaves of bread with little legs."

"Valid. I'm partial to Shiba Inus."

"Isn't that the doge dog?" Phil tilted his head and put one hand over the other.

"That's it," Dan grinned. 

They talked for a while longer until the food comes and the night went on, everyone else at the table was forgotten as Dan and Phil talk about their favourite movies, video games and books. As the night drew to a close the group had had a glass or two to drink and were laughing at every little joke and thing.

One by one Martyn's friends left, but Dan and Phil stayed sitting and talking. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system but Dan looked even prettier now that the others weren't there to distract him. He looked young, maybe not as young as Phil had previously thought, but he was tall and gorgeous, red wine still lingering on his lips and cheeks light pink.

"Those portions were tiny. I'm literally still hungry." Phil complained.

"Let's go eat something then."

"What?"

"Lets. Go. Eat. Something." he repeated. Phil laughed softly, rubbing a hand against his forehead, contemplating it. Go home and be sad alone or go out to eat something with a pretty guy. 

"Sure. But I get to choose."

"Fine," Dan said, trying to sound annoyed but the shit-eating grin on his face gave him away.

"One sec," Phil pulled out his phone to text Bryony a quick update.

21:43: Going out to get pizza with pretty boy - P

21:43: ayy - B

21:43: don't do anything i wouldn't - B


End file.
